The Mousey Adventures of Noah and Ariel
The Mousey Adventures of Noah and Ariel is Spaceface's TV Series and is the Second TV series with Noah and Ariel as the Protagonist, after Noah's Aqua Adventures. Series Plot the Series follow Noah Byrd and Ariel from Disney's The Little Mermaid movies and TV series as Hu-Mouse who live in Mousey-ville, Along with their Hu-Mouse Kids, and the Five Emotions from the 2015 Pixar Film, "Inside Out". Cast *Ryan Dillon - Noah Mouse, Elmo, Bill Mouse, Larry Mouse, additional voices *Jodi Benson - Princess Ariel Mouse, Lady Byrd, Atta, Barbies, additional voices *Amy Poehler - Joy , additional voices *Lewis Black - Anger *Mindy Kaling - Disgust *Bill Hader - Fear *Phyllis Smith - Sadness *Ethan Sandler - TBA *Dee Bradley Baker - Sun, Fish Fox, Wheels Weasel, Bucket Bear,, additional voices Fred Tatasciore - Clocks Crow, Specs Skunk, additional voices Nika Futterman - Oilcan Owl, Knickers Chihuahua, Noah's Adopted Mom, additional voices Steve Blum - Moon, Shoe Sea-Skunk, Sparky Squirrel, , additional voices Pat Fraley - Fragile Fox, Sweets Snake, , additional voices Numerous Trivia * the five Main Characters (Joy, Fear, Anger, Disgust, and Sadness) from the 2015 Pixar film, Inside Out are included in the series. * this is the second series to Feature Noah and Ariel as the Protagonist with the first being Noah's Aqua Adventures. This is also the First series to Feature Noah and Ariel in their Hu-Mouse forms. this is also a remake of Noah's Aqua Adventures. * The man in the moon was played by and voiced by Steve Blum, who also voices Shoe and Sparky, while the man in the sun was played by Dee Bradley Baker, who plays Various Characters in the show. Alternatively, they are based off the Baby Sun from The Teletubbies, One of Noah's favorite Baby-shows. * It's revealed that Since the 2nd episode, the show, "Bill Nye the Science Guy" (1993–98), is Noah's (and Every other Hu-mice's) worst fear and enemy. * Even though Bill Nye is not included in the show some other characters from the past episodes are included, the Guidance Counselor who think "ROCKS ARE YOUR FRIENDS!" from the Rocks & Soil episode make an Appearance in the Bill Nye Panic. Allusions/References * Noah and Ariel disguised as a Tall Hula Dancer is similar to when Sneezy and Dopey dress up as a tall man to dance with Snow White in the classic Disney film. * The "VideoTubbies", Noah's favorite Baby Cartoon show, spoofs the Teletubbies, a show that ran from 1997 to 2001. at One point, Noah also Mentions that if Baby humans could talk, the VideoTubbies would be cancelled so quick, it'd make their head aerials spin! * In the 6th episode of the show, When Noah and Ariel take the Night off, pretending to have a drive-in with the TV, the 1939 Fleischer/Paramount cartoon feature Gulliver's Travels plays on the TV. A Few clips of Walt Disney's 1937 animated cartoon feature Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs are also are briefly seen in a few Episodes of the series. * Some of the series also borrow elements from Walt Disney's Snow White film. ** the Episode, Ariel White and the Mouse Kids, Parodies the stories and Feature most of the Songs and scenes from the 1937 Disney film. ** Noah and Ariel dressing up in tall disguises (such as a Hula Dancer) is similar to when Sneezy and Dopey dress up as a tall man to dance with Snow White in the classic Disney film. ** Sometimes in the Series, When time for Dinner, Ariel would always taps the spoon against the pot while hitting Hannah on purpose (causing Hannah's head to vibrate like a cymbal) and calls out, "Supper!!" and Occasionally "Come And Get it!". ** Many Songs from the original Film, Including Heigh-Ho, Whistle While You Work, and Someday My Prince Will Come, are Included in many episodes while the songs, "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum" (the washing-up song), the Dwarfs' Yodel Song, and the deleted songs "Music In Your Soup", and "You're Never Too Old to Be Young" are Included in a few episodes. ** Orgel (Music Box) version of the Popular Disney song from Snow White, "Heigh-Ho" is Also heard as theme Music in the Mine that Noah and Ariel explore in for their treasures. * Most of Ariel's Collection in her Secret Grotto Includes some of the Toys seen in the Baby Einstein Videos, Such as "Baby Bach", "Baby Mozart", "Baby Van Gogh", "Baby Beethoven", "Baby Shakespeare", and "Language Nursery". * Ariel's Collection also includes real VHS videos of Noah's Favorites from the past: **eight Sesame Street videos can be seen in the background which include Monster Hits!, Bedtime Stories and Songs, Count it Higher: Great Music Videos from Sesame Street, The Best of Ernie and Bert, and Sing Yourself Silly!. **Ten Kipper the Dog videos can be seen in the background which include Tigers Tails, Pools, Parks & Picnics, Crazy Golf And Other Stories, Amazing Discoveries!, Kipper Helps Out, Kipper's Playtime, Imagine That, Let it Snow, Puppy Love, and Water Play. **seven Dr. Seuss videos can be seen in the background which include Dr. Seuss' Bedtime Classics (from the Video Classic collection), "In Search of Dr. Seuss", "How the Grinch Stole Christmas!", "Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat (the 1971 TV special)", "Dr. Seuss on the Loose" (2012 release), "The Lorax (1972 special)", and "The Hoober-Bloob Highway". **four SpongeBob SquarePants videos can be seen in the background which include "Nautical Nonsense", "Sponge Buddies", "Tales from the Deep" and "SpongeBob Goes Prehistoric". **six The Adventures of Spot videos can be seen in the background which include Where's Spot, Spot Goes to the Farm, Spot Goes to School, Sweet Dreams Spot, Spot Goes to a Party, and Discover Spot. **Thirteen Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends videos can be seen in the background which include 10 Years of Thomas the Tank Engine, Cranky Bugs and Other Stories, Races Rescues and Runaways, Make Someone Happy, Sing Along and Stories, Thomas and His Friends Help Out, Thomas and His Friends Get Along, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories, Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories, James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories, Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories, Trust Thomas & Other Stories, and Daisy and Other Thomas Stories. **fourteen VeggieTales videos can be seen in the background which include "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?", "God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!", "Are You My Neighbor?", "Rack Shack and Benny", "Dave and the Giant Pickle", "the Toy that Saved Christmas", "A Very Silly Sing-Along", "Larry-Boy! the Fib from Outer Space!", "Josh and the Big Wall", "Lyle the Kindly Viking", "King George and the Ducky", "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed", And "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen". **seven videos can be seen in the background which include . **five videos can be seen in the background . ** Nine can be seen in the background . **three So Smart videos can be seen in the background videos can be seen in the background which include Shapes, Letters, and Sights & Sounds (So Smart Vol. 1). ** Four Richard Scarry videos can be seen in the background which include "Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever", "Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever", "Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever", and "Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever". *Ursula (the Villain from the Little Mermaid) is not shown or mentioned in the series, which may mean she passed away in the 1989 film, * Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Category:TV/Movie Category:Spaceface Category:The Mousey Adventures of Noah and Ariel TV Spoof